Sorry
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: Inuyasha is pondering whether or not to go after Kagome after she saw him with Kikyo again. Songfic. Sorry, by Buckcherry. Please R&R. One Shot.


**I'm Sorry**

I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the song "Sorry," by Buckcherry.

I know that I am currently in the middle of a couple of fiction stories, but I tend to drift away from them for a while in order to breath and think of more exciting things. I promise I will try to update those fics ASAP. Until then, this is just a songfic that came to mind while I was trying to work on English homework. I like this song and I'm using it for my favorite couple ever, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks!

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he knelt by the well. He had, of course, gone to the old square of wood in secrecy, making sure no one had stealthily followed him. He peered into it sheepishly and cautiously, sort of reluctantly, and his dog ears drooped down like the branches of a weeping willow. 'Face it,' he told himself. 'You should've known she'd see you.' 

He gripped the edge of the well with a clawed hand and peeked further down into it's bleakness. 'What were you thinking?' He reprimanded himself indignantly. 'You need to get over Kikyo! She's gone…' He let his amber gaze drift up toward the heavens. 'Well…she's dead, not gone. Kagome is alive and Kagome is the one who means something to you…'

'But it's so hard to let go.'

_Oh, I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside_

_It never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die._

He couldn't erase Kagome's shattered face from his memory. She looked so sad, so dejected, so lonely. As he watched her innocent form turn and run once again toward her only known refuge -- the well, leading her home -- he caught the salty scent of fresh tears. He knew she was crying then, if he hadn't before. He despised it when she cried…so why did he constantly make her do so?

He rose to his feet and attempted to leap into the dark well, only to feel weighed down by an invisible force. He knew what it was. Fear. He was frightened of going back and looking into her chocolate brown eyes, full of pain, refutation. It hurt him more than any other demon could hurt him. Those were physical wounds while these injuries inflicted upon him by Kagome's sad face were emotional, strong. He didn't want to go and feel that guilt fall upon his shoulders like it always did when she went running home.

He also didn't want her to finally say those words, "I've had enough. I think Kikyo should help you, not me. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

He winced at the very thought. Could Kagome say such harsh words? Especially to him?

He shook his head slowly. No. Kagome wasn't like that. Sure, it would take time for her to get over it, but she _would_ get over it. She always did.

He clenched his fist. Now he was being arrogant. He didn't know if she would forgive him or not. That's why he was so afraid to go back.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

He took in a deep breath. He knew he had to do it, no matter what the outcome might be. Besides, it was for the best. What would Kagome think if she was lying on her bed crying and Inuyasha never showed up? What if she thought that Inuyasha decided to stay with Kikyo?

'I need to go,' he told himself mentally. 'I'm just not looking forward to it.'

He popped his knuckles and dived into the well.

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

He could smell the food, even down at the bottom of the well. It smelled delicious and, if it were an ordinary night, and if her mom had offered, he would gladly take it. However, this wasn't any ordinary night. He was coming to apologize for breaking Kagome's heart once again, so he had other things to concentrate on besides the smell of great tasting food.

He leapt out of the well and slid the shrine door open, walked out, and closed it behind him. Her room was dark, but he knew that she was awake and having dinner downstairs. So he proceeded into their home as if he lived there, knowing that he was welcome among them, and went in the direction of the food.

There they were, all gathered around a big meal, gulping it down. Kagome, however, just picked at her rice, her eyes distant and glossy. She was quiet and pretty much motionless all throughout the meal…until her gaze lifted from the floor and locked with his amber eyes. He froze.

Ms. Higurashi noticed him at that moment and said, "Oh, hi, Inuyasha. Sit down, dear. We just sat down for dinner. Can I get you anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "No, that's fine. I need to speak with Kagome."

Three pairs of curious eyes turned toward the fifteen year old girl at the end of the table, who merely regarded Inuyasha with calm, teary eyes. She placed her bowl, still full of rice, on the table and walked outside into the humid night air. Inuyasha followed, taking note of the beautiful scenery around them as they made their way to the Sacred Tree.

The stars in the ink black sky winked at them as Kagome found a seat on the bench underneath the Giant Tree in which he had been pinned to…the place where they first met.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

"Kagome," he began softly, but the mentioned cut him off.

"Look, I know what you're going to say." She said. "You're going to tell me that Kikyo means nothing to you. That you're over her and that I can come back and stop being upset." She looked him in the eyes. "Am I right?"

He sighed. "No. No, you're not right."

She looked quizzically at him, and she appeared a bit astonished as well.

He continued. "You know, this tree is where we first met." He chuckled. "Back then, I hated everyone. I thought Kikyo betrayed me, I thought that you were just like her. You _looked _like her, so why couldn't you _be _her?" He could tell that she took that offensively, being compared to his deceased ex-lover. But he wasn't done. Oh, no. "I found out that you're _not _her. You could never be her. And she could never be _you._" He sighed. "We've been through a lot, and I've changed. And all I'm trying to say is I changed because of you and no one could _ever _take your place."

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!_

A flurry of emotions swept across her face at that moment. Disbelief, utter joy, a bit of confusion, and love. He was glad to see that the pain had dissipated from her beautiful, glowing eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, slowly. He nodded, causing her to rise to her feet with a smile on her beautiful face.

She took his hand in hers and said, "I guess I'm jealous and jump to conclusions. I'm sorry."

He gave her a light kiss. "I'm sorry, too."

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry._

* * *

Note- There! I hope you enjoyed. Just another creation from my bored mind when I'm too lazy to do English. Once again, the song is "Sorry," by Buckcherry. It's a good song. Anyways, please review. Thanks! 


End file.
